Oh my God, It's the Great Pumpkin!
by Heartache14
Summary: Complete and utter nonsense. Suzaku can't help but believe in the Great Pumpkin.


Author's Note: A little Halloween nonsense from the dark corners of my mind. Mwahahahahaha!!!! (Cue lightening strike)

* * *

Ever since he was three years old, Suzaku Kururugi believed in the great pumpkin. He would sit in the pumpkin patch, waiting and waiting for the Great Pumpkin. And every year the great pumpkin would not show up.

When Lelouch and Nunally first came to live with him and his family, Suzaku was angry. Why did Britannians have to invade his home? Hadn't they already taken enough? Surprisingly, though, Suzaku began to get along with the outcast Britannians and began to think of them as family.

Lelouch and Suzaku became best friends. They did everything together and trusted each other. However, there was one thing Suzaku had never mentioned to his friend in any of their conversations: The Great Pumpkin.

On the first Halloween of their friendship, Suzaku waited until everyone was asleep before he crept down to the pumpkin patch. He sat on the cold, damp ground amidst the pumpkins. There, he waited for three hours, from 9pm until midnight.

The Great Pumpkin never showed.

Suzaku, too tired and saddened to return to his home, curled up on the ground and slept.

* * *

Lelouch woke up from his dream crying and afraid. It was nightmare he had quite often, one he could never quite shake. A nightmare about a person he would never forget.

Lelouch crawled out of his bed and draped a blanket around his shoulders. He walked down the hall to Suzaku's room but his friend was not there. He walked through the gardens, worried. _Where was Suzaku?_

Finally, he saw a small, shivering, sleeping figure in the pumpkin patch. Lelouch approached and saw that it was in fact, Suzaku. He gently placed the blanket around Suzaku's shivering body and sat down next to him. Lelouch smiled down at his friends and stroked his soft brown curls.

Suddenly, Suzaku's eyes fluttered open and he stared at his best friend in shock. "Lelouch! What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Lelouch replied. "Why were you sleeping in a pumpkin patch?"

Suzaku blushed. "Umm, no reason."

"C'mon, Zuzu. You must have done it for some reason. Just tell me."

"Zuzu?" Suzaku snorted. "Is that my new nickname?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

Lelouch laughed and nodded quite seriously. "Yes, it is your new nickname. Now, why were you out here in the pumpkin patch?"

"Well," Suzaku said, embarrassed, "I was waiting."

"For what?"

"The, uh, Great Pumpkin."

Silence.

Lelouch burst out laughing. Seriously, he had never laughed this hard before. Ever.

Suzaku blushed. "Shut up, Lulu! It's not funny!"

"Let me get this straight," Lelouch said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You sat out here for at least two hours in the freezing cold, waiting for the Great Pumpkin?!"

"YES!" Suzaku shouted.

"You know the Great Pumpkin's not real, right?"

What?! He is so real!"

"Suzaku, the Great Pumpkin is fictional character made up for the sole purpose of entertaining children."

"Nuh uh! The Great Pumpkin is an inspirational hero!"

"Sure, Zuzu. Whatever you say." Lelouch stood up to walk away.

"Wait!" Suzaku shouted. "Please wait with me."

Lelouch smiled down at his friend. "Of course."

_Seven years later_

Suzaku found himself sitting in a pumpkin patch on Halloween night, yet again. He knew the Great Pumpkin wasn't real and wasn't coming. And yet, Suzaku found he still couldn't shake this tradition. They say old habits die hard but in Suzaku's case they don't die at all.

"Thought I might find you here."

Suzaku turned around and looked up, surprised to see Lelouch. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you sit out here in the cold all alone, Zuzu. That wouldn't have been very nice."

Suzaku laughed at the use of the old nickname. He patted the space next to him. "C'mon. Sit down."

"You know one of these days the Great Pumpkin might actually show up," Lulu joked.

Suzaku snorted. "Yeah right. You're the one who's always saying he's just a fictional…"

"What? Suzaku, what's wrong?" Lelouch turned around and froze.

A large, unidentifiable figure was stalking towards. A large, seemingly _orange _figure.

Lelouch hopped up in fear and Suzaku in joy. They shouted simultaneously:

"Omigod! It's the fucking Great Pumpkin!"

Lelouch quickly whipped out a flashlight and pointed it at the creature…

…and it was just Authur.

Thankfully, no one was around and both boys were able to pretend that the entire thing never happened.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmm, I'm not too happy with the way this one turned out. It was so unsatisfying. Anyway, please review even though my story failed at life. I practically live for reviews, even evil ones!

Cheers, m'dears.


End file.
